User talk:Weaslyisourking
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weaslyisourking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheLohoped (Talk) 21:34, December 18, 2011 Hi. I always like seeing new faces here, but I'd like to point out we don't really like it when people edit with completely pointless edits (such as doing nothing but adding an unneeded random punctuation mark). Just please don't do that, and welcome to the wiki! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man honestly stop that. You need to actually DO WORK and make good edits to earn badges and not by spamming the wiki Oh and thebiguglyalien, he is not going to listen to you, he will keep on doing it because I know him he goes to my school-----BLAZEKIN36 Don't worry Blazekin. On wikis, people can get blocked for breaking rules, so they tend to follow them. I trust that Weaslyisourking can improve his editing standard. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't like telling people off for the same thing twice, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do that now. Nonsense edits (such as adding random pictures) are unnecessary and are not tolerated. If you continue, it is very likely an administrator will block you from the UnAnything Wiki. PS: You can't earn badges if you're blocked! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Its ironic how he isn't a memeber of Harry Potter Wiki yet. ---Blazekin36 What pages would you be referring to? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) First, I would like to inform you that I have no power to delete pages personally. That is why I simply put the deletion requesting template on pages. If you want pages to be deleted, please contact an administrator such as Mr. Guy or TheLohoped. I also knew that you already knew you could not earn badges when you are blocked. But it seemed you needed a reminder, because there is really no point in risking a block to earn badges. I would also like to add that there are over 1000 pages on this wiki, and there really isn't time to look at every last one to see which ones are just video no content. Also, it may be two in the morning where you are, but I live in a different time zone. Finally, I'm going to have to inform you that this may be a humor-based wiki, but we expect a certain level of maturity on this site. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't edit people's user pages. I've seen people blocked for that before. Just a fair warning. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) The thing that says 2 in the morning is UTC time. It's the official timezone of Wikia.com. Whenever you use an automatic signature, it uses UTC time. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I was reading over the argument between Blazekin, Rainbowdash, and yourself, and could I please politely ask for it to end? It seems like a small reason to act like children. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I left a similar message on his page. If this continues, action will be taken. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Blazekin is a very helpful user, but alas, I do not have the power to give user rights. Only some admins do. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC)